Kolam Renang
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: Shasa mengajak teman-teman satu kelas untuk berenang. tapi, Eren tidak bisa berenang, hellooo! apa yang akan Eren lakukan? padahal teman sekelas tahunya ia adalah atlet yang hebat dalam segala olahraga termasuk... berenang. Belum lagi ulah absurd Jean. Kenapa hari ini sangat konyol sih? OOC, AU, nista, special for Red Banana Ice's birthday.


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Kolam Renang © Kuas tak bertinta**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), BL terselubung, humor garing, etc **

**Special for: Red Banana ice**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Happy Reading_**

"Eh eh, besok kan hari Minggu, bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang?" kelas yang semula bising karena kegiatan dari masing-masing siswa kini hening mendengar teriakan tiba-tiba Sasha.

Krik krik…

Oh, bagus… semuanya hanya memasang wajah datar dan tidak menarik. Cih…

"Oh, ayolah! Apa kalian tidak stress karena ulangan semester seminggu ini? Lagipula menyenangkan bukan jika pergi bersama-sama sekelas?" Sasha yang dikacang kini mencoba membangkitkan semangat teman-temannya. Ya, liburan harus ditegakkan walau hanya sehari!

"Malas ah, aku lagi miskin minggu ini… uangku habis," Connie yang semula memutar pensil untuk bermain ToD melanjutkan kegiatannya. Lalu terdengar helaan napas dari sisi lain ruangan.

"Ah! Begini… kita cari tempat yang tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang!"

"Ke mana? Jangan kau bilang kita cuma duduk-duduk tidak jelas di taman kota ala anak alay…" kali ini Jean ikut menimpali. Lalu kembali sibuk membagikan kartu UNO di tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berenang? Hemat dan lumayan untuk bersenang-senang, kan," semua mata yang semula menatap ke Sasha kini beralih ke Annie sebagai pusat perhatian baru. Annie yang biasanya hanya bertampang kulkas itu… bisa juga berargumen ya?

**Jglaaar!**

Eren yang dari tadi hanya menyimak kini mangap di tempat. Tunggu dulu…

Berenang katanya? Er… asdfghjkl…. Mata Eren tiba-tiba melotot membayangkan adegan demi adegan kebersamaan mereka di kolam berenang. Kalau saja ia bisa berenang, mungkin kini ia akan mengangguk setuju dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Ya, kalau… hanya kalau…

"Ah! Ide bagus! Baiklah, besok Minggu, di kolam berenang pusat kota!" setelah Sasha mengikrarkan keputusannya, yang lain menyambut dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Mulai dari antusias, sampai yang oke oke sajalah kecuali… Eren.

Sumpah demi apapun! Eren harus merencanakan sesuatu… tidak, dia tidak ingin tenggelam dan harus meregang nyawa nantinya. Dia masih ingin hidup lebih lama dan mendapat jodoh yang layak. Lalu hidup bahagia dengan keluarganya dengan akhir hayat tidak di sebuah kolam berenang yang dalam.

"Eren, bagaimana? Kau mau ikut?" Eren nyaris terjungkal dari kursinya kalau saja ia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Cih, suara Mikasa benar-benar mengerikan rupanya.

Eren menatap Mikasa lekat-lekat, sedangkan gadis 13 tahun itu menatapnya dengan penuh minat. Tunggu, kalau tatapan Mikasa seperti ini artinya…

"Menurutmu?" baka! kenapa dia malah balik bertanya? Kenapa dia tidak langsung bilang tidak mau saja, sih?! Cih… ini pasti karena tatapan penuh minat Mikasa itu.

"Kalau aku sih mau saja. Lagi pula kita sekelas kan jarang bersenang-senang bersama begini. Lagipula berenang bukanlah suatu hal yang buruk kok," Eren kicep. Bukan suatu hal yang buruk, katanya?!oh ayolah… kau tidak tau perasaan para manusia yang tidak bisa berenang, Mikasa.

"Errr… kau yakin?" Eren menatap ngeri teman sejak kecilnya ini.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Atau… sebenarnya kau tidak bisa berenang?" Ctaaar! Kenapa pertanyaan terakhir Mikasa mengena di lubuk hati dan jiwa Eren yang terdalam sih! Kuso!

Eren diam. Tidak berniat melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Mikasa. Lalu ia kembali sibuk dengan buku tugasnya. Mikasa diam-diam tersenyum.

"Pft… jadi benar, ya? Padahal sudah kelas 1 SMP… tidak kusangka," muka Eren memerah sekarang. cih… hancur sudah reputasinya. Dan lagi, apa-apaan nada sarkastik wanita di sebelahnya ini… Tuhan, tabahkanlah hati manusia perenang gagal ini.

"Em, begini… di kolam berenang nanti kan dasar kolamnya miring… mulai dari 1,3 m sampai 3,5 m… nah, kau berenang dibagian pinggir yang tidak dalam saja. Nanti aku ajari kau berenang," Eren yang semula jengkel kini terdiam. Mikasa mau mengajarinya? Hah?

"Bagaimana kalau yang lain menertawakanku saat tau aku tidak bisa berenang?" Eren balik bertanya. Tak bisa melupakan fakta tentang teman sekelasnya rupanya.

"Astaga, Eren… ya kau sikapi seperti biasa saja. Bukannya kau dan Jean adalah manusia terkonyol di kelas dan disejajarkan dengan Sasha, kan? oh… gelar macam apa lagi itu? dengan Jean dan Sasha katanya.

"Ya sudah, aku ikut…" dan senyum pun mengembang dari bibir Mikasa.

.

Dan… di sinilah mereka sekarang…

"Ah! Akhirnya sampaiii! Yok ganti baju!" Sasha yang paling semangat langsung ngacir masuk ke bilik ganti khusus wanita.

Eren mengamati sekeliling tempat itu. Jadi ini neraka dunianya? Tuhan tolonglah hambamu yang alim ini… Eren sibuk beristighfar saat melihat betapa luasnya kolam yang akan menjadi tempat peregangan nyawanya. Untung saja kolam sangat sepi. Sepertinya mereka datang terlalu cepat…

Tapi tunggu dulu…

Mata Eren tiba-tiba berbinar saat melihat sesuatu yang lain di kolam itu. sebuah kolam anak-anak dengan kedalaman 90 cm. cukup lebar dan ada perosotannya. Oh… mungkin kini jika diibaratkan, kolam itu bagaikan malaikat penolong baginya.

Senyum Eren mengembang dan mulai melangkah dengan percaya diri menuju ruang ganti.

Setelah berganti pakaian, mereka segera menyeburkan diri ke dalam kolam renang untuk orang-orang dewasa itu. Mikasa yang sudah pandai langsung berenang dengan gaya dada ke tengah kolam, di susul dengan Sasha dan Annie. Jean, Connie dan Marco sibuk bermain bola air di kolam bagian , bahkan ada yang mulai balapan renang di sisi lain kolam.

Tapi… tunggu dulu… di mana tokoh utama kita?

"Woy Eren! Berhenti bercanda! Ayo sini gabung sama kami!" Sasha mulai berteriak dari tengah kolam memanggil Eren yang sedang berada di…. Kolam khusus anak-anak.

Aduh, kenapa alur ceritanya harus seperti ini, sih?! Bayangkan… kolam setinggi 90 cm direnangi oleh anak kelas 1 SMP dengan tinggi 155 cm. haha, garing…

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa! Aku di sini saja!" Eren tertawa _absurd_. Ckck… kenapa dia melakukan hal konyol begini sih. Berenang di kolam anak-anak ini… seperti berendam di bathub biasa.

"Wuahaha! Jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa berenang, ya?! Pakai alasan ingin mencoba menjadi anak-anak kembali lagi!" Jean yang sudah gatal ingin menimpali pun akhirnya buka mulut. Eren berjengit kesal. Cih, sial… memang sih tadi dia sok sok memakai alasan ingin bernostalgia menjadi anak tk lagi… tapi…

"Diam kau, jelek! Aku lagi tidak mood berenang di sana! Di sini lebih enak, airnya hangat! Ada perosotan lagi!" aduh… matilah dia… Jean pasti tahu kebohonganya.

"Alah! Ya sudah kalau begitu… kalau sudah selesai berendam-rendamnya segera ke sini! Kami kekurangan seorang pemain lagi untuk game bola air ini!" Jean kembali berteriak, Nampak tak berniat melanjutkan ejekannya ke arah Eren.

Namun dalam hati Jean mulai menaruh curiga. Siapa yang tidak curiga sih jika kalian mendapatkan jawaban penuh bohong seperti tadi? Jean mulai berpikir… apa itu adalah salah satu candaan Eren? Dia kan konyol… atau Eren tidak bisa berenang? Pft… ini adalah suatu hal yang menarik. Tapi… ah, masa' sih? Dia sudah kelas 1 SMP dan lagi berteman baik dengan Mikasa. Mata Jean menatap Mikasa sekilas yang kini tengah asyik berenang dengan gaya kupu-kupunya.

Jean berjengit pelan. Tidak tidak… Mikasa terlihat sangat bertenaga menggerakkan kedua lengannya. Ya, wajar saja… Mikasa kan salah satu atlet renang berdua dengan Annie di kelas mereka. Itu artinya… Eren tidak mungkin tidak bisa berenang, kan?

Ah! Tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide hebat! Baiklah… akan ia laksanakan sekarang.

Jean melemparkan bola di tangannya ke arah Connie, lalu mulai beranjak naik ke bibir kolam. Berniat meninggalkan permainan rupanya.

"Mau ke mana, kau Jean?!" Marco yang penasaran kini angkat bicara.

"Hehehe… kalian perhatikan baik-baik saja… lihat bagaimana master Jean beraksi," Jean menyeringai licik. Membuat Marco dan Connie mangap di tempat. Oh… tampaknya bocah ini mulai berjalan menuju kolam kecil, tempat Eren berada.

"Eren!" Jean yang kini berada di pinggiran kolam kecil memanggil Eren yang sedang asik memejamkan mata menikmati berendamnya. Cih… kenapa di matanya Eren terlihat menggemaskan, sih?!

Eren yang sadar dipanggil pun membuka matanya, lalu menatap heran Jean yang menjadi sumber suara awal.

"Aku lupa bawa kacamata renang… kau bawa, kan? boleh aku pinjam?" Jean nyengir-nyengir menyebalkan. Cih, kenapa kesenangan seorang Eren harus diganggu dengan orang ini, sih?

"Ada, ambil saja di tasku."

"Aku tidak tahu yang mana tasmu…"

"Yang warna hitam! Di dekat tas Mikasa yang bewarna biru…" Eren kembali memejamkan matanya. Jean berkedut kesal… anak ini, kenapa menjijikkan begini sih?!

"Oh ayolah, aku tidak tahu yang mana! Temani aku dan tunjukkan tasmu!" Eren menghela napas, lalu menggeram sedikit kesal dan mulai beranjak dari kesenangannya. Berniat mengantarkan Jean tanpa menaruh rasa curiga sedikitpun.

Jean menyeringai dalam hati. Bagus… ternyata menjebak Eren tidaklah sesulit yang ia pikirkan. Dengan begini… rencana kejinya bisa terlaksana.

Mereka mulai berjalan menuju pondok tempat kumpulan tas mereka yang berada tak jauh dari kolam besar. Anak-anak yang lain ikut memperhatikan dari pinggir kolam. Tidak ada yang berada di tengah kolam lagi… sepertinya Connie dan Marco yang menyuruh mereka berkumpul dan menonton kebersamaan Jean dan Eren ini.

Rute untuk menuju pondok itu harus melewati pinggiran kolam besar. Dengan santainya Eren melenggang dengan tatapan fokus menuju pondok dengan Jean yang terus mengekorinya dari belakang.

Nah! Ini saatnya! Jean yang sudah tidak sabar melaksanakan niat jahatnya akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Eren… tunggu dulu…" Jean semakin jumpalitan dalam hati saat Eren menuruti perkataannya untuk berhenti kemudian berbalik untuk menatapnya.

"Sini dulu! Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu…" nada bicara Jean mulai terdengar serius. Eren cengok sesaat. Bocah ini kenapa? Apa kebanyakan menelan air kolam berdampak buruk bagi kejiwaannya sehingga sok serius begini?

Eren mendekati Jean dengan penasaran. Tidak sadar bahwa teman-temannya memperhatikan interaksi mereka berdua dengan seksama dari kejauhan.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Jean menyukai Eren… pasti dia akan menyatakan semuanya sekarang," Sasha berkomentar tidak nyambung.

"Hm… mereka memang selalu ribut kan berdua? Mungkin saja benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh di antara mereka," anak-anak yang lain kicep. Menatap Annie yang barusan berpendapat. Kenapa Annie se-OOC ini sih dari kemarin?

"Errr… tunggu dulu. Aku pikir kalian berlebihan. Jean dan Eren masih normal, kan?" Mikasa yang risih karena temannya dijadikan objek perdebatan kini menengahi. Jatuh cinta, katanya? Hey… jangan buat Mikasa tertawa…

.

"Ada apa sih?" Eren yang sudah berada tepat di depan Jean menjadi jengkel karena temannya ini tidak kunjung menjawab. Ia tidak sadar… Jean akan menjadi malaikat maut yang mengirimkannya ke neraka sekarang. Oh, sadarlah Eren…

"Sebenarnya aku…. Aku…"

Belum selesai Jean berbicara, tiba-tiba tangan Jean memegang kedua lengan Eren dengan erat. Semua manusia yang menonton dari sisi lain kolam mangap berjamaah. Sumpah! Jean, jangan bilang kau menyukai Eren!

Jean menyeringai licik secara mendadak. Membuat Eren membeku di tempat….

"RASAKAN."

'**Byuur!'**

Eren melotot, anak-anak lain yang di pinggir lapangan ikut melongok, dan Jean? Dia sibuk tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di pinggir kolam.

Jean… mendorong Eren ke dalam kolam dengan kedalaman… 3 meter, pemirsaaaa!

Eren yang sebelumnya membeku kini panik. Ah sial! Jean sialan! dia baru sadar sekarang…

"Brrp… J-Jean kampret! Arghh… blepblepblep…" dengan panik Eren berusaha menghirup udara dan naik ke permukaan air, oh jangan lupakan umpatan demi umpatan yang ia lontarkan ke Jean. Dan Jean? Dia hanya tertawa-tawa di pinggir kolam. Sial! Matilah dia… habislah riwayatnya di kolam sialan ini.

"YA ALLAH! TOLONG! AKU MATI! HUAAA! HUAAAA! BRLPPPPBRLLLP…. HAH… HAH… TOLONG!" Eren mengeluarkan teriakan powernya. Teriakan yang sangat diperlukan di saat-saat ia harus meregang nyawa begini. Entahlah, ia tak peduli dengan reputasinya sekarang. Teriakannya terdengar sia-sia, bahkan karena ia berteriak, air semakin banyak tertelan.

Sasha, Mikasa, Annie serta yang lain hanya bengong di tempat. Dalam pikiran Sasha… anak ini pasti hanya bercanda. Annie? Dia mengira Eren hanya pura-pura tidak bisa berenang. Tapi Mikasa? Jangan di tanya… dia berniat menolong Eren sekarang.

"Eh, Mikasa! Jangan ditolong! Kita lihat dulu…" Sasha menahan lengan Mikasa dengan cepat.

"Tapi…! T-tapi…" kau tidak mengerti Sasha… Eren tidak bisa berenang. Mikasa terdiam namun... Mungkin, dengan begini Eren akan mencoba menyelamatkan diri dan jadi bisa berenang, batinnya sinting. Baiklah, ia akan memberikan Eren kesempatan.

"HUAAAA! YA ALLAH! CEPET TOLONG AKU SEBELUM AKU MATIII! TOLOOONG BRLLLP BRRRLP….! HAH! YA ALLAH HUAAAAAH!" Eren semakin belingsatan menggelepar-gelepar di dalam air. Kedua tangannya mengepak sia-sia, kadang-kadang ia membuat gerakan merolling saking paniknya. Membuat tawa Connie dan Marco meledak serempak di ikuti anak lainnya. Mereka sadar sekarang… Eren, bocah terlawak di kelas… tidak bisa berenang.

Sasha menyeringai… ingin ikut berpatisipasi dalam pembullyan mendadak ini. Dengan segera ia berenang mendekati Eren.

"Sini Eren, aku tolong!" katanya setengah berteriak. Dalam hati Eren sudah bersujud syukur kepada Tuhan yang maha esa karena mengirimkan malaikat macam Sasha di tengah pertarungan hidup matinya. Malaikat… katanya? Ya, semoga bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa lagi….

Anak-anak lain menghela napas kecewa, begitu juga Jean. Mereka mengira Sasha benar-benar akan menjadi pahlawan kesiangan karena menolong Eren yang kini menjadi tontonan menarik.

Namun… jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Sasha menyeringai keji. Dan seringaian itu, bukanlah pertanda baik bagi kelangsungan masa depan Eren. Ya… Sasha menarik Eren dengan sigap, lalu melemparnya dan membuat dirinya semakin ke… tengah kolam.

"SIAL! SASHA BAKA! KUCING KAMBING SAPI KELINCI! HUAAAH! YA ALLAH TOLONG AKU CEPETLAH! JANGAN BERCAN –BRLPPP DA! AKU MATIIIII! HUAAAAH HAH HAH HAH!" Eren benar-benar akan mati sekarang. Kenapa Sasha begitu kampret dengan bersikap yandere begitu sih?! Sial! Habis sudah nyawanya. Ia merasa benar-benar pening sekarang. tenaganya pun semakin melemah.

Namun tiba-tiba…

'**Grep'**

Sebuah tangan menariknya dan menyelamatkannya kembali. Membawanya ke pinggir lapangan. Eren berjanji, ia akan mentraktir temannya ini selama satu tahun penuh karena menyelamatkan jiwa raganya yang kesusahan.

"Ah, Mikasa! Tidak seru, kan?! kau tidak lihat? Ternyata Eren yang selama ini sok menjadi atlet kelas tidak bisa berenang itu menarik, kan?" Sasha merengut menatap tingkah Mikasa yang sok hero. Namun… ia membeku saat melihat wujud Eren sekarang. Eren benar-benar kelelahan. Apa… mereka mengerjainya terlalu jahat?

Eren menghirup napas dengan rakus di pinggir lapangan. Seolah jika tidak begitu dia akan mati tak terselamatkan. Mikasa hanya diam di sampingnya, sibuk menepuk-nepuknpunggung lehernya agar air yang tertelan oleh Eren keluar.

"K-Kau… kenapa tidak menolongku dari tadi?" Eren bertanya lemah, namun ia tetap merasa kesal sekarang.

"Aku pikir kau akan berusaha berenang jika kubiarkan seperti itu." Eren memanas dalam hati. Sial… jawaban macam apa itu?! temannya meregang nyawa, Mikasa malah sibuk mengetesnya dan menyuruhnya berusaha sendiri. Tapi, ah sudahlah… nyawanya terselamatkan karena Mikasa.

Eren masih sibuk berpegangan pada tepian kolam, sedangkan Mikasa sudah kembali bergabung ke tempat kumpulan teman-temannya.

"Hahaha! Eren! Sumpah, teriakan kau tadi benar-benar tidak elit! Buahaha! Bagaimana rasanya? Enak?" Jean tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya sambil berjongkok tepat di depannya.

Kampretkucingasdfghjkl dan kata-kata wajib sensor lainnya sibuk Eren ucapkan. Sial bocah ini… harus Eren beri pembalasan.

Eren menunduk sejenak… lalu,

"KAU INGIN TAU KAN RASANYA?! BEGINI!" Jean melotot mendadak saat tangan Eren mencengkram dan menarik paksa tubuhnya. Membuatnya ikut tercebur ke kolam.

'Rasakan… biar dia tau rasa apa rasanya tenggelam,' Eren mengumpat dalam hati… ah, tapi Jean kan bisa berenang. Tentu tidak sulit baginya untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Namun…

"HUAHHH! IDIOOOOTTTTT! KENAPA KAU TARIK AKU JUGAAAAA! AAAAAAAAA!" Jean yang terjungkal hingga ke tengah kolam dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam erat tangan Eren dan kini ikut menarik Eren ke tengah.

"HUAAAH! MATI AKU TENGGELAAAAMMMM!" kali ini Jean yang melancarkan teriakan supernya. Membuat seluruh penjuru kolam berdenginng.

Eren yang sebelumnya panik langsung berteriak,"JADI KAU TIDAK BISA BERENANG JUGA?!"

"IYAAA! KITA AKAN MATI BERSAMA DI SINI BRPPPP," matilah mereka… Eren semakin menegang. Jadi… Jean… tidak bisa berenang juga?!

Eren yang langsung sadar dari kebengongannya segera menaiki tubuh Jean dan membuat Jean terlelap ke dasar. Sebodo dengan nyawa Jean, yang penting dia bisa menghirup udara bebas.

Jean tidak mau kalah, ia merolling cepat tubuhnya dan menendangkan kakinya ke tubuh Eren. Membuat Eren melemah. Dan tepat saat Eren melemah, ia naikki paksa tubuh Eren agar bisa muncul ke permukaan dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"HUAAA! KAU SAJA YANG MATI! AKU MASIH INGIN HIDUPPP!" Eren mendelepkan kepala Jean hingga dirinya naik kembali ke permukaan.

"TIDAKKK! KAU SAJA YANG MATI! KAU TIDAK PANTAS HIDUPPPP HUAAAH! HAH…" Jean tak mau kalah dan ikut mencakar tubuh Eren.

Connie, Marco, dan Sasha serta anak lainnya tertawa ngakak mendengar perdebatan mereka. Sungguh… sangat kasihan, namun menyenangkan untuk disaksikan.

"Jadi, bocah itu juga tidak bisa berenang?" Annie tersenyum mengejek.

Bagus…. Hari ini, hancurlah reputasi kedua manusia konyol kelas mereka itu.

.

"Hah… hah… jadi, kau tidak bisa berenang juga?!" Eren menunjuk-nunjuk garang ke arah Jean. Marah sekaligus sibuk mengatur napasnya.

Untung saja Annie dan Mikasa mau berbaik hati menolong mereka berdua dan membawa mereka ke kolam bagian pinggir berkedalaman 1,3 m. Kalau tidak… dua mayat mengambang di kolam akan menjadi berita besar di Koran besok.

"Iya… aku tidak bisa berenang!" Jean yang kelelahan mengakui rahasianya.

"Ck! Kenapa kau tadi sok hebat mendorong-dorong aku?!" Eren makin memasang wajah garang.

"Aku hanya mengetesmu! Biar aku punya teman yang sama-sama tidak bisa berenang!" Jean ikut naik darah, lalu mulai mencipratkan air kolam ke arah Eren dengan gemas.

"Kupikir kau bisa berenang! Makanya sok hebat begitu! Lalu kenapa kau menarik-narikku?!" Eren ikut belingsatan menghamburkan air ke arah Jean.

"Agar kau bisa ikut sengsara bersamaku!"

Dan setelah teriakan terakhir Jean, kecipak-kecipakan brutal di air segera terdengar. Mereka menggencarkan serangan-serangan ke masing-masing pihak. Perang air.

"Mereka kekanak-kanakan sekali," Sasha yang kini berenang dengan gaya dada di samping Connie memperhatikan kedua manusia konyol itu dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"RASAKAN KEKUATAN TURBO AIRKU, JEAN!"

"RASAKAN JUGA BOM AIRKU!"

Sial… padahal kolam hari ini sepi, tapi kenapa sangat ramai hanya karena dua orang ini, sih?

"MATI KAU DEWA AIR BARAT!" Jean berteriak ganas.

"MUSNAH KAU DEWA AIR TIMUUUR!"

JBYUAAAR!

Eren tidak menyangka bahwa Jean juga tidak bisa berenang. Lalu, hari ini… nyawa mereka berdua nyaris melayang hanya karena berawal dari keisengan seorang Jean. Tapi setidaknya, ia tidak perlu menanggung malu sendirian.

Dan hari ini… adalah hari yang konyol bagi mereka berdua.

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N:** Yeee! Ceritanya selesaaai! Happy birthday, Tatad aka **Red Banana ice** :3 yang Near nista ditunggu jam 10an ya? Internet gue ngadat huhu. baru dapet cerita ini kemaren helloooo! sumpa tadinya mau buat cerita JeanEren dihukum berdua dan blablabla, tapi ga jadi karena inget punya pengalaman gini :3

Ini ceritanya diambil dari cerita nyata di kehidupan saya loh! Buakakak…. Maafkanlah saya main comot dokumentasi nista ini lalala.

_Mind to review?_

**Kuas tak bertinta**


End file.
